ichiban ippai!
by the-keionbu
Summary: "full of number ones" aka full of oneSHOTS AYE feat. extreme levels of friendship, explored character dynamics and introspection, probably some good ol gay angst- all starring our favorite girls. [So, let's go search for and meet our number one/There's isn't just one number one- ichiban ippai, HTT]
1. avoidance (Mio, Mugi)

**notes:** we made a prompt generator in the K-ON tumlbr community to make us get off our lazy butts and get inspired to finally write fics and end the dry season of very little k on fics and new content, so after playing around with the generator, i got a prompt i SUPER SUPER SUPER liked and came up with the number. it isn't stunning in the least, but I really enjoyed writing it, thse two are my favorite and I love exploring their friendship and communication so HERE TRY TO ENJOY THANKS FRIENDS

the actual prompt is at the end (so like, forcing you to read this, or at least try to figure out the themes and idea I was supposed to explore. hopefully. your call

* * *

 **avoidance**

Mugi sat on the edge bed daintily, folding her hands in her lap, as she scanned the room.

Turquoise flowers and diagonal, crossing lines patterned on the worn curtains, to match the equally shabby bed spread she was seated on. A small nightstand with an old school telephone, notepad, and a lamp with a crooked lampshade. In front of her was a chipping, wooden vanity with the TV on it emitting a static-y broadcast of some chef cooking that was serving as background noise. The vertically striped wallpaper was peeling in two tones of yellow, or what she thought was yellow. Mugi wasn't sure; the light illuminating from the lamps on the nightstand and floor were illuminating the room with, in her humble opinion, a rather intrusive and off-goldish, ugly yellow.

She turned her head to the window the curtains we're barely concealing.

Outside, the sun was just about to start setting, reminding her that dinner was still yet to be had after the drive there. The parking lot had few cars in it, probably few needed considering how far this place was to the city. Her eyes traveled to the big, fake marquee sign:

 _MOTEL 8_

The keyboardist drew a hand to her eyes as the setting sun shone bright over the motel sign and turned her body to face behind her to finish her room scan.

At the head of the bed, flat on her back with her left her arm draped over her eyes laid Mio. Mugi noticed Mio's right hand absentmindedly play with her nails and her mouth pursed.

They continued their silence, the hum of the TV still going; Mugi pretending to be interested in the dish the chef was preparing, Mio off in her own thoughts.

"Would you like me to go and pick up something to eat?"

Mugi heard Mio behind her take in a small, sharp breath, probably startled from the silence finally being broken. She turned her head back a bit to see Mio's arm lifted, showing her stormy, grey eyes looking at her. The bassist's lips were slightly open, showing her front teeth, as if she was about to say something.

Mugi tilted her head, slightly furrowed her brows, and gave a small smile.

"What?" she asked with a slight giggle, in an attempt to offset the tension in the room.

Mio shifted into a sitting position, curling her legs into her chest, hugging them, and resting her chin atop her kneecaps. Her eyes caught Mugi's once, then glanced downward at her curling toes.

"Are you really not going to ask?"

"I did. I asked if you wanted any food. It's nearly 7 and we haven't eaten since this morning's late brunch at the hotel-"

"Mugi."

Mugi's expression tendered, looking warmly at Mio as the orange of the sky soaked into the yellows of their room. She waited until the dark haired women looked back up at her, holding her gaze for a moment, then stood up and walked over to her purse.

The heiress took out four pre-packaged onigiri and two cans of tea, came back over the bed and dropped the food to the side of her friend. She took a seat next to Mio, instead of at the foot of the bed where she was before, and simply opened one package of the rice ball.

"I bought these when we stopped at the convenience store to use the bathroom. They're all umeboshi, but I figured they'd be one of the only ones to keep fresh after a few hours of not being refrigerated. Itadakimasu," she hummed as she took a bite.

The blonde looked towards the TV again, contently chewing on her food as Mio next her sat, baffled at Mugi seemingly not bothered for essentially being taken on a 4 hour drive to the middle of nowhere to the first motel she could find.

One can of tea was held out in front of her.

"If you aren't hungry, you should at least drink something."

Mio hesitated, then accepted the drink.

"I'll eat, it's just-I was kinda lost in thought and…" she paused again for a moment, Mugi listened and waited patiently. Mio sighed, "Just… thank you, Mugi. Thank you. Itadakimasu"

Mio picked up a pack of onigiri, popped it open, and started to much on it, flashing a grateful smile to her companion.

Outside, the sun faded into the horizon as the sky blended the warm oranges with deep purples, a few stars starting to twinkle in the distance. Inside the room, the two women finished up their meal, cleaning up the plastic wraps and drinking the last of their tea as both felt considerably more comfortable, lying their backs on the bed rest and watching now the local news (about a town they knew nothing of.)

"Do you mind if we change the channel?"

Mugi gave a light questioning hum, then reached for the remote, "What would you like to watch?"

"Just… anything else but a news station. Please."

The heiress nodded, a hunch in her head starting to form, as she flipped to some game show station. She placed the remote back in between them. Her legs curled to the side of her, one hand cupping her drink, the other texting on her phone.

 **To: Ricchan  
Subject: Sorry for ignoring your calls. We're okay and safe, don't worry. Next show isn't for a couple days, we'll be back before then. See you soon :) :) (^u^) 3 3**

Mio tore her (little) attention away from the television, sitting with her knees brought to her chest like earlier, as she saw Mugi flipping through social media on her phone. She saw a small notification bubble pop up on the blonde's screen, Ritsu's name headlining it. Not one to be too nosy, she averted her stare back to the TV, keeping her peripheral vision on Mugi she responded to whatever Ritsu said. When the blonde turned the screen off her phone and laid it beside her, Mio spoke up.

"Has she been texting you this entire time?" Mio herself didn't even want to think about how many missed calls and messages she must have on her own device.

"She was calling, but earlier I told her to keep calm and that I'd update her if anything happens. I hope that's alright?"

Mio blinked. "No, no, of course that's alrig- er, well I mean yes, that's totally fine! Why wouldn't it be okay?"

The bassist gave a small chuckle as she ran her fingers through her bangs, "I mean, it's not like I'm trying to fall off the face of the Earth and disappear," she gave a short, darker laugh, with a hint of bitterness, Mugi noted, "It's not like I'd be able to anyways, unnoticed, at least."

Mio leaned back on the headboard and stretched her legs out. She rubbed her hands across her face and rested them between the bridge of her nose. She stayed in that position for a minute. Mugi sat next to her, patient as ever, letting Mio release whatever stress or emotions on her own terms.

A sigh emitted from Mio's lips, breaking the stillness. Her hands dropped.

"I'm sorry, Mugi. I basically just kidnapped you and drove us out to god knows where at this shitty motel without an explanation, anything, really, and I've been terrible company. I'm sorry, I just… And you haven't even _asked_ why we're here and I've- I don't know what I've done to deserve you as a friend, but thank you, Mugi."

Mugi smiled, and for a moment Mio wondered if some god up there literally sent an angel in the form of Tsumugi Kotobuki down to earth. There was no way in hell her and her friends deserved the grace and kindness Mugi daily extended.

"Anytime," Mugi replied earnestly. She drank the last sip of her tea and set it on the nightstand.

"I was a bit taken back when you pulled me into the car and we started driving in the opposite of Ricchan and the others' route. But you looked a troubled, like you needed some alone time, and traveling on the road from show to show doesn't quite give you that. I'm glad you decided to bring one of us along on this spontaneous adventure, it was actually kind of exciting! Being taken to an unknown location!" Mugi giggled, mentally checking 'getting kidnapped' off her bucket list.

She let the lifted air between them stay for a moment before she continued, "It does make me happy that you let me come along. Well, forced, I suppose, but nonetheless, I myself am grateful as well. I'm sure you'd much rather sort whatever is going on in your head by yourself, but it makes me feel better knowing that you decided not to go completely alone, if safety sake for anything. But thank you for trusting me, Mio-chan."

Mio gaped at her friend, "You are unreal."

The bed shifted as Mio sat straight up and faced Mugi.

"You went totally along with me taking you 4 hours away, probably more, from where we're next supposed to be. You didn't ask _once_ in the car where the heck I was going. I mean, I didn't even know. The only thing you asked was to take a bathroom break, and the rest of the time while I was being childish and quiet, you just sang along to the radio, and then when the signal went out, you started playing the license plate game _with yourself_ and had FUN and even would point out to me plates from who knows where. Then we come to this rundown motel, _you_ went to the front and paid, then asked me what I wanted for dinner, even though you had already gotten us food at the stop beforehand. And never once did you ask, still haven't, why the _fuck_ we're here and instead _thank me_ for bringing you?"

Mugi simply nodded.

"Yes."

Mio let herself fall to the bed, lying on her side and looking up at Mugi, "Why?"

Mugi slid down the pillows she was propped up on sunk into the bed, looking at the ceiling.

"You're one of my best friends."

Mio felt her stomach drop. She knew Mugi cherished all of them, to such a high degree, and would do nearly anything for any of them at the drop of a hat.

But this, Mio couldn't have felt more grateful for her friendship with Mugi. The bassist flipped her body to match Mugi's, looking up at the popcorn, discolored ceiling.

"You are literally the best friend some could have and I…"

She exhaled through her nose and closed her eyes. A few beats passed as Mio gathered her thoughts.

"I… I can't take it sometimes."

"Can't take what?"

Mio sucked in a shuddered breath, "We've talked about taking our band big since high school, nearly nine years ago since we were freshman and we first made it our goal to go to Budokan."

Her eyes opened and a nostalgic smile crossed Mio's face.

"And we did. And it was amazing. And being with you guys through all of this has been… has been life changing," the smile faded.

"But sometimes I really miss just being a simple light music club. When no one knew our names. The most invasion of privacy was when Sawako-sensei would try to badger and harass me into cosplaying. Or when my fanclub would spy in on the clubroom, and all they wanted to do was deliver us some yakisoba bread and snacks," Mio recalled.

'The yakisoba bread was really delicious."

The bassist chuckled at her friend's endless optimism and cheer. Her lips upturned again, this time in a bittersweet expression.

"I wouldn't trade in all the success we've had, all the experiences. But sometimes, with the media, the tabloids, the rabid fans, knowing that almost everything we do, some journalist will make it into some crazy headline, it sucks. Honestly, I'm surprised there haven't been any camera vans outside this motel."

Mio drew in a breath.

"It's a little too much, sometimes. And after seeing that picture of Ritsu and I on the fucking balcony of our hotel room all over social media and the news this morning during brunch… I mean, we've been together for like three years, but that was one of the _only_ things I could still keep to myself, and now the _whole world_ knows that the drummer and bassist of Houkago Tea Time are ' _making more intimate music_ ' and it… ugh, it sucks."

Mugi's eyes never left the tiny hole in their ceiling, but intently listened to Mio voice her stress and emotions. Coming from a rather well-known family already, she could sympathize a bit, already knowing the scrutinizing eye people kept on her to uphold her family's reputation. She'd gotten used to it over the years since she was young, but this was not something Mio could have ever been prepared for.

"I'm sure the media outing you and Ricchan today isn't the start of this, Mio-chan. How long have you been feeling this way?" she softly asked. Mio was finally opening up and she wouldn't let the girl hold her pent up frustration and, quite honestly, awful coping mechanisms of avoidance keep building up.

It took Mio a second to respond.

"I really started feeling it after our latest music video boomed. The reception was great, but people being infatuated with the fact we were in school uniforms and running with that, going to our high school and digging up our old yearbook. Our old pictures, the stuff we had leftover in the clubroom, trying to find our homes, violating what I thought was safe area? It sickened me. That's why that day they leaked all our high school stuff to the media and everyone went crazy out of it, I skipped practice before the concert that afternoon, remember? I told everyone I wasn't feeling well and I was just going to nap? It just hit me that day and it was too much."

While Mio was backtracking, Mugi followed her line of thinking. ' _NO, Thank You!'_ , she recalled. After the video was released, their band hit record views on the internet, the song selling like hotcakes. She did the math in her head.

"Mio-chan, that was almost seven months ago!"

The bassist held a hand to her forehead.

"I know, I know. I know you're going to tell me that I should've said something a long time ago, I know. But what could you, any of you, have done, Mugi? Telling you guys I felt like my entire life was almost no longer just mine? There's not much we can do about people wanting to have every detail, invading our lives, get something out of us to make a story on the tabloids, good or bad," Mio retorted as she turned to her side, looking at the wall.

Mugi sat up and leaned towards her friend, "We can't stop what other people do, you're right, but we can at least be there for you, emotionally. That's what friends are for, to be able to lean on each other, to talk to each other, no matter what!"

Mio didn't respond.

 _Please don't close down, Mio-chan._

"Mio-chan, why did you take me to come here, out of the others, why am I the one sitting here?"

For a second, Mugi thought Mio wouldn't respond, the buzz of the television the only sound, and thought her window of chance closed, but Mio conceded after a minute.

"Yui wouldn't have stopped until she would get me to talk. Then make me drive us back to everyone. After Azusa would get over the initial shock, and debating with herself to intrude on her still senpai's space, she would probably scold me for running away, then want to go back to the others because she wouldn't know how to deal with me like this."

She paused.

"Ritsu… I don't know. I… After this morning, I want a little space from Ritsu. It's dumb, Ritsu didn't do anything, but I want to avoid any possibility of people putting our relationship on display for a while. At least until I sort whatever I'm feeling out.

"You, Mugi. Ever since we were younger, for some reason you've always been able to understand me on a level I can't even fathom. You let me deal with things on my own, but still look out for me. You did that on our very first training session to the beach when we were freshmen; you let me be angry at the rest of you guys not wanting to practice. You made sure I understood that being a band is more than the music, and you made sure I saw that and learn that lesson, even though I'm sure you already knew what I needed to hear. And this… I guess somehow I know you'd let me do the same thing now, and you are," Mio turned and faced Mugi again, sighing, "And I'm being immature again, and closing you out when all you want to do is help."

Reaching over for the remote, Mugi turned the TV off, no longer feeling the need for the low background noise, and placed a hand on Mio's knee.

"I do want to help. And again, you're right in that I can't do anything to fix the source of the problem; as much as my family's influence can help us in a lot of situations, media invasion is something we've already had to look out for as well. But myself, Yui-chan, Azusa-chan, and of course, Ricchan, can help remedy what you're feeling. Your life is yours, and while sitting miles and miles away from real civilization is _one_ way to cope, we can help find better, healthier solutions."

She squeezed Mio's knee and gave it a pat before she released it, got off the bed, and bounced to the vanity.

"For now, since we don't need to be anywhere important for a couple days, let's make the most of the time when no unwanted cameras, or strangers, or people wanting things from us are around!"

A sweatshirt and beanie we're tossed in Mio's face. Mio removed the articles of clothing off her head and sat up to see Mugi putting her hair into a ponytail, a baseball cap, and fake glasses on.

"Mugi?"

"I saw a small lake on the way here, probably about ten minutes away. Look, Mio-chan! The stars are really bright out here, not a cloud in the sky! We can go to the lake, maybe swim a little, it's starting to get warmer outside as spring is ending and we're nearing summer, and we can look at the stars!" Mugi extended a hand to help Mio off the bed, "Shall we go?"

Mio chuckled, looking down for a second, then grabbed Mugi's hand, and to the blonde's surprise, pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thank you, Mugi."

Feeling just a small dab of wetness on the crook of her neck, Mugi returned the embrace and rubbed her friend's back.

"Always, Mio-chan."

* * *

 **Prompt: Mio and Mugi at a roadside motel room.  
Theme/ideas: Fame / Coping  
Optional considerations: Taking place in Spring at sunset.**

 **notes:** i write mio with a bit of a mouth when she's frustrated or lets the emotion dam free (something about her not being in control, something she strives for, is a thing i love to explore). and i love their little kinda silent understanding of one another that they've displayed since the fourth episode of the series and like lowkey, subtle look out for one another

this may be turned into place where i publish the rest of the prompts i get. or it may just be a standalone and i'll prublish the prompts one by one. who knows. but stay tuned


	2. horizons (Nodoka, Ritsu)

_**notes:** wELL ITS A THING NOW THIS IS NOW THE ONESHOT COLLECTION SPOT OH B O I. today's prompt decided to let me play with Nodoka and Ritsu's characters, and tbh i really havent studied their dynamics much SO THIS WAS A HURDLE. this is kind of an in between AU (but could be not AU) conversation in the canon college story when Nodoka wrestles with leaving Japan for study abroad. generator given prompt at the bottom!_

* * *

 _ **horizons**_

Student Council President; a title that only had real meaning and purpose for 365 days out of her entire life. After her term is done, a new season starts, she goes down in the books, and her time becomes just a picture in the yearbook and a name on a list going back generations that all previously held the same position.

What impact could she say the past ones had on her?

Other than Sokabe-senpai, not much.

Nodoka never thought of herself as a leader, even when she held the title that would seemingly be at the top of a chain of hierarchy at her high school. Student Council President seemed like a role that just fell into her hands. She was a model student: good grades, pleasant personality, responsible. It seemed like the obvious choice for her after being class rep so many years that her peers naturally looked to her for student council.

Student Council. An established group that is supposed to lead the rest of the school to live out their youthful days as high school students to the fullest, right?

Whenever she reminisces about those three years, the group that truly brought their class and school together was not hers.

HTT. The excitement, the unity, the craziness, the bonds, the memories; she saw that happen so prominently through their music, through their concerts. That weird magic the five of them had that made high school days, especially her own days, much more memorable than anything she ever felt she implemented as Student Council President. She can clearly remember the impact her friends' festival concert had on the student body. Even more vividly, the feelings people were moved with during the performance, than she ever felt she did during any speech or words at a ceremony.

She supposedly was the one who was supposed to lead, yet she did not feel like she performed her role to the fullest. And for Nodoka, someone who constantly set high standards for herself, and met them, it made her feel ashamed; a failed attempt.

Maybe, she would think, that wasn't her job to do. Maybe she wasn't fit for it in the first place.

 _Study Abroad!_ Her brochure says. _China, Spain, Brazil, America, France and More!_

She sighs and looks out the window of the small, corner cafe she's sitting in. The streets are dark, barely illuminated by the yellow street lights. Leaves are just starting to turn their autumn colors, a mix between the vibrant summer green, and the duller orange and browns.

 _Fall is the season for change, I suppose._

She taps her pencil against her notebook, not getting anywhere with studying for her international relations exam in the morning. Pushing her books aside, she opens the brochure tucked away in her notebook from earlier, finding the real thing much more interesting than the concepts.

"Oi, sir! One coffee, extra sugar and an extra shot! Oh, and one of those cakes in the display; it's gonna be a loooong night!"

"Comin' up, Tainaka-chan!"

 _Tainaka?_

"Woah, woah, Nodoka!"

The tawny haired woman bounds down to the end of the cafe to the booth she was set up in and plops herself right across from Nodoka, tossing her backpack at the end of the seat and leaning into the table excitedly.

"Nodoka! Who would've thought I'd run into you here of all places! Dang, that's a lot of notes and books; you gotta test? What're you doin' here; this ain't in your neck of the woods!"

Nodoka chuckles at her former classmate's energy, still at its highs at nearly 11:45 at night.

"Good to see you too, Ritsu. Mhn, I've got a big exam tomorrow for one of my classes that I can't say I'm quite fully prepared for. This cafe isn't too far from the main campus, and the big sign advertising fresh caffeine is quite alluring."

Ritsu nods, "Aaah, same, same. This place is kinda outta the way for our campus, but Norimi-chan- ah, Sawa-chan's old bandmate- actually comes here a lot and recommended it for us college kids once."

The two of them settle into their seats once again, making small talk, catching up in the few months they'd had in their first years as college students. A lull comes around 1AM when the both of them decide to take a break from their studies, leaning back and sipping their drinks, picking at their pastries, hoping to get another burst of energy to keep going.

Amongst the black and white (and occasionally highlighter yellow) of Nodoka's notes, Ritsu's eye spots a rather color pamphlet.

"Ah, what's that?" she asks, not even waiting for a response as she pulls the glossy paper from under one of Nodoka's textbooks.

"Oh, that! That's uh-"

"Study abroad, huh? Woah, that's pretty cool! I've heard study abroad is hella fun! You get to eat different foods, see new things- oh, kinda like when me, Yui and the others went to London! Oooh, America's an option? Hey, can you bring me back this special DVD of The Who? It's HELLA expensive online to buy it and ship it to here and-"

The reserved girl across from Ritsu holds up her hands, waving them about."

"Wait, Ritsu; I'm not going! Well, I've been considering the possibility, but I'm not sure yet! Besides, I don't even know where I'd like to study at, or even if this program is right for me."

The drummer tilts her head in confusion. She'd always seen Nodoka as one of the most capable people she'd ever met; why would this not be for her?

"Why?"

Nodoka returns the look of confusion, "Why, what?"

"Why do you not think it's for you? You can do like, anything, man."

The bespectacled woman frowns. Coming from the fearless drummer and bandleader of HTT? What guts does she have compared to her?

Ritsu folds her arms and looks up, as if trying to recall something.

"I mean, like, in high school, you were kind of a go-getter. You were freakin' Student Council President! You were fearless! Remember when you lowkey yelled at me when we barely knew each other because I didn't submit a request to use the auditorium? Like, damn, Nodoka. I don't say this often to people, but I respect you.

"You're so sure of yourself, and what your duty is. You know me, I just kinda roll with things. I don't think I was a really good president for the light music club, and hell even being bandleader now is weird. I'm not responsible, or as focused as you are."

Ritsu looks Nodoka right in the eyes, a grin on her face.

"That's why I think Study Abroad is perfect for you. If anyone can go to some random-ass country and do amazing things there, it's definitely gonna be you. If what you did for us in high school always saving our asses, looking out for us and Yui, is just a little bit of what you can do in the future, it's gonna be lit, fam."

Nodoka pushes away the slang she doesn't quite get, and meditates on the rest of Ritsu's words.

She really didn't feel like she played a big part. She saw how much Yui had grown in the light music club; more than the dazed airhead had ever grown in their ten plus years of friendship. Sure, she helped out where her student council power could come in handy, but did she really do that much?

"I know Yui really appreciated you for all you did for us," her companion says. Nodoka glances at the drummer, who has a rare smile that felt like it held more wisdom and maturity than she lets on.

"If you can put up with a bunch of crazies like us and make high school not suck as much as it could, Studying Abroad should be nothin' for you, Ms. President."

Nodoka smiles and takes a sip of her coffee. It occurs to her why Yui really grew with friends like Ritsu with her. She chuckles into her cup.

"Thank you, Ritsu; Ms. President, as well."

Ritsu grins wide and points at the picture of the Statue of Liberty on the brochure again.

"Great! That means you're going to America to study abroad then, right? Awesome, so as I was saying, this DVD is exclusive to America, it wasn't even in London, who'd have thought, right?! So anyways, it's the New York concert they did in 2001 and if you can get this DVD there that'd be super. Oh and also…"

Eyes rimmed with glasses watched in amusement as Ritsu writes down little reminders for her of things she wants in America, and she looks outside, the night still dark, hearing the harsh breezes of fall pound on the cafe window.

As she sits in the warm booth, a decision still might have not been made yet, but a renewed feeling of confidence runs through as she listens to the other leader across her.

 _ **end**_

* * *

 _ **Prompt: Nodoka and Ritsu at a cafe.**_  
 _ **Theme/ideas: Leader / Shameful**_  
 _ **Optional considerations: Taking place in Fall at night.**_

 _AYE, #EndTheDrought #PensReadyMusicSteady #JUST PLEASE WRITE FICS FRIENDS THE K-ON FIC COMMUNITY IS LITERALLY SO DRY_


	3. neverland (Mio, Mugi)

_**notes:** #EndTheDrought #PensReadyMusicSteady #PLS MAKE MORE FICS FRIENDS IT'S FUN AND WE HAVE A PROMPT GENERATOR. this wrote itself tbh because i am in love with mio and mugi's friendship and the contrasts between them, or like mugi's gentle teaching mio to not take herself so seriously, to cherish the now. mio seemed to be in such a rush to grow up and mugi is just like 'naw' AND THEYRE GREAT_

 ** _Prompt: Mio and Mugi on a children's playground._**  
 ** _Theme/ideas: Little Girl / Admiration_**  
 ** _Optional considerations: Taking place in Summer at afternoon._**

* * *

 ** _neverland_**

Mio liked to think of herself as a mature, responsible woman.

Those times when she can only sigh in frustration (exasperation) at the antics and meddling (shits and giggles) she has to constantly deal with in her friends, she especially places her obviously more composed, wise, 'adult' self above them.

If one of the constants of life is growing up, why not just accept it and embrace it?

While her eye is on studying hard, focusing on her books and notes-to be successful- her friends seem to have no problem with having cupcake stacking wars in the clubroom as she can only shake her head and try to ignore them.

She knew how to properly conduct herself in such a manner that gave off the air of a mature adult: scolding Yui and Ritsu when they act like elementary kids, be the only one to motivate the band to actually _be_ a band, turn down the childish nagging of joining her bandmates flicking coins at each other in a rousing game of 10 Yen Soccer.

That's why she never quite understood Mugi.

Mugi embodied the kind of persona Mio strives for. Naturally as an heiress, when Mio first met the keyboardist, she felt as if she was in the presence of an actual princess. Tsumugi was graceful, kind, responsible, elegant; Mugi felt years more mature than Mio placed herself.

And yet, Mugi was such a contrast.

It was the beginning of the summer season, only a few days before their club was set to leave for their first training camp at the beach, a nice welcome heat for the seaside trip.

Practice had been cancelled via text from Yui and Ritsu. Mio and Mugi had been on after school cleaning duty that had taken longer than anticipated, and the other two hyperactive musicians had decided swimsuit shopping was the biggest priority at the moment.

Mio sighed and shook her head, an action she felt she had to do all too often, as her and Mugi walked home together, finding no use in practicing with only half the band.

"Those two sometimes, I swear…"

"Now, now, now, Mio-chan," Mugi consoled, an almost apologetic expression on her face in sympathy for her other friends, trying to displace the bassist's growing frustration.

Mio frowned at her companion, "Mugi, if you haven't noticed, out of our band, those two need this training camp the most: to _train_. Practice. Learn discipline. If they're going to be treating this as a vacation, what's the point of even being a band together anyways if they don't even want to practice? Don't they want to sound at least presentable at the festival?"

The previous light music club– she couldn't get that recording of them she found in the clubroom yesterday out of her head; if only their band could sound half as great as them.

"I think there's more to being a band than doing well."

"Huh?" Mio paused, confused at the content, wise smile Mugi had on her face. Brows furrowed, Mio stared at their keyboardist awaiting more of an explanation, instead seeing Mugi's face light up and a gasp escaping her lips, as the blonde's eyes strayed. The younger girl followed Mugi's gaze, seeing a playground across the street from them.

"Mugi?"

Being pulled out of her fascination, Mugi looked from the playground, to Mio, back to the structure, back to Mio; almost like a child asking permission from their mother to go play. As quick as the naivete came, it went, the same smile that seemed like it held so much wisdom and knowledge behind it returning to Mugi's lips.

Mugi was quite the puzzle that Mio longed to solve.

"It's still fairly early, Mio-chan; shall we pass some time before we return home for dinner at the playground?"

Not even waiting for the bassist to answer, Mugi looked both ways before crossing the street, her steps light and happy. Complying anyways, Mio trailed behind her friend, standing a distance away as Mugi all but threw her school back down and bounded for the swing-set.

 _Joyful, radiant, carefree_ , were the thoughts that ran through her head as Mio watched Mugi beam in happiness, kicking her legs together and pushing the swing higher, and higher, and higher each time.

"Mio-chan~! Join!"

The abandonment and glee Mugi had on her face led Mio, almost in a trance, as she nodded and took a seat in the swing next to her friend, kicking her legs much more hesitantly and slower, her feet still grazing the ground.

A giggle sounded in her ear as Mugi, still swinging back and forth, looked down at her.

"It's fun, isn't it?"

Mugi's chuckles turned into a much more unrestrained, full laugh as she looked up at the clear sky, savoring the feeling of the breeze amidst the heat.

Unconsciously, Mio started pumping her legs, lifting her feet off the ground, eventually gaining height on Mugi's swings and meeting her eyes in the air, breaking into jubilant laughter.

Minutes passed, the momentum of their swings calming down, eventually coming to a stop. Mio loosely hung onto the chains of the swing, a smile still on her face. Mugi next to her was chuckling into her hand, her other hand placed in her lap, knees pressed together inwardly.

 _Elegant, poised, dignified_. On a swing-set, the epitome of a child's entertainment, and somehow Mugi still looked so mature in the contrast.

Mio at this point if it was still just not understanding Mugi, but possibly an envy for the way her friend naturally presented herself.

"I've always wanted to do this."

Mio broke out of her thoughts.

"To swing?"

Mugi nodded her head, looking up at the reddening sky.

"I've never had the opportunity to come to a public playground with a friend. Most of my playtime as a child was spent behind the piano, which I did love, but the feeling I get swinging like this is a bit different from the feeling I get playing the piano."

The bassist hummed in agreement (or maybe confusion, she wasn't sure). Cryptic Mugi was back and damned if Mio would figure out what she was alluding to.

"Joining this band has been an amazing decision, despite it only being a few months being together. I've experienced so much that I never would have if it weren't for you, Ricchan, and Yui-chan," Mugi mused, a soft expression gracing her features.

"I missed out on a lot when I was growing up. So to get the chance to be in the band with you all and have times like these, to be a little girl again– no, for the first time, to be free…"

Mio was taken back to the first day she met Mugi, at the burger joint, and the wonderment on the blonde's face as she exclaimed she had never been to a fast food establishment before. Times of Mugi indulging Ritsu and Yui in their games and drama flash through her mind, yet the heiress still managed to look so dignified. Mugi was far from the little girl she was talking about feeling like.

Inside her chest ached, for some reason.

"It's valuable time."

"Huh?"

Mugi stood up from the swing, her figure eclipsing over the setting sun behind her, its rays barely peering over her figure and shading Mio.

"I don't think you should worry too much."

The bassist sputtered, "Wha-what?"

That smile, it was back again.

Two ringtones went off, pulling both of them out of their conversation as they made moves to take their phones out of their bags.

' **mio-chan , mugi-chan, me and ricchan are gonna get some tea since we didnt have any today in the clubroom, join us! ^u^** '

"Cancelling practice yet still having tea? Geez…" mumbling to herself, Mio shoved her phone back into her bag, pushing Mugi's ambiguous words from earlier into the back of her mind.

"Shall we go, Mio-chan? After all, this is valuable time."

 _Valuable time. If it was so valuable, we wouldn't be wasting it like this. Can't they see we aren't getting anywhere fooling around like this?_

Again, not waiting for the bassist to respond, Mugi brushed off her skirt of any dirt instinctively and picked up her bag from the ground, grasping it in her hands. She started to walk off, her blonde hair flowing in the evening breeze.

How was Mugi able to indulge in the two idiots' childish mindsets and antics, but was still able to be so mature at the same time- it was beyond her. Mio wasn't sure if she'd ever come to a conclusion, or if it was envy, or admiration she held for the way Mugi was so true to herself.

"M-Mugi, wait up!"

 _Valuable time, huh?_

* * *

Mio looked wistfully at her junior as she approached her. She gripped her bass tight.

"Azusa."

The smaller girl looked up at the voice pulling her out of her thoughts and reflections after she listened to the light music club play just for her, tears lining the corners of her eyes.

"Not long ago you asked me why I didn't join another band, right?"

Wiping her eyes, trying to appear more composed in front of her senior she admired, Azusa nodded and affirmed Mio's recollection. Mio turned away from the guitarist, looking over at Yui, Ritsu, and Mugi chatting and joking with one another, still with their instruments.

"In the end, I think it's because it's because it's fun playing with these members."

"Eh?"

"I'm sure everyone else feels that way–"

Azusa tore her focus away from the rest of the band at hearing Mio's voice lower an octave with a hint of emotion, her expression softening as she watched her friends laugh together.

"–that's our performances are that good."

Gasping in realization, Azusa's eyes widened.

Mio bounded over to her bandmates, turning a heel and facing the girl with the rest of her friends.

"Now, let's perform together, Azusa!"

Sniffling one last time, the guitarist nodded at her new bandmates, happiness and relief shining in her eyes, "Yes! I really do want to perform with you all!"

Arms encircled her and embraced her tightly, warmly.

"Thank goodness!" Yui cried into the younger guitarist in joy.

"Well, I think we'll still be drinking tea and screwing around…"

Mio smiled affectionately at Azusa, as if staring at a version of herself from not even a year back.

"… since it's valuable time."

 _ **end**_

* * *

 _ **notes:** I ALSO LOVE MIO KINDA TRYING TO TEACH AZUSA WHAT SHE LEARNED BUT IT TAKES AZUSA MUCH LONGER TO LEARN IT BUT I LOVE THE KINDA FOREWARNING MIO GIVE LOVE THESE GIRLS. also 10 yen soccer is basically coin soccer, but i used the first wording to sort of evoke the connotation it holds for those that have watched that scene in Nichijou because it is WILD LET ME TELL YOU_

 _feel free to throw down a review or comment or fav or follow or w/e the heck is the designated way to give kudos on this site FORREAL FEEDBACK IS VERY WELCOME MKAY COOL_


End file.
